The Desert Prince
by krazifreak
Summary: Pre-OoT-WW - The Desert blew a wind that left death in it's path. One young Prince sought to escape it. A look through his life.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

It had been 9 grueling months since their leader had perished from old age. Since, of course, only one male child is born every 100 years in the Gerudo tribe.

The Gerudo people, strong and brave, were mostly consisted of female bandits, strong, beautiful, yet feared by many, they only leave their precious desert homestead to hijack and pirate lost and unsuspecting travelers in the outside world.

The hot desert wind blew, carrying the wails of a newborn child. From an old tent did the wails come from, growing softer as the nurses and maids cleansed and cooed to the baby boy. To their dismay, the mother, patriarch of the tribe, had passed on in the birthing process, and the father died months ago after seeing 100 years go by.

The child, so small and so innocent, now lay asleep in a wooden cradle full of hay. His hair, as red and wild as the sun setting over the hot desert mountains. His skin, a dark tan to match the sands they walked on. His tiny stature worried many of the midwives, coming to the conclusion that his life would be short.

They would have to wait another 100 years to have another male.

But a light from his small right hand, taking the form of the holy triangle, soon pushed such thoughts out of their minds. Three golden triangles formed together to make one: the Triforce. Of the three triangles, one glowed brighter than the others; the Triforce of Power had been bestowed onto the infant. This sign made the Amazons believe that their new prince- no- their new King- would lead them to power and glory. They named the infant…

Ganondorf Dragmire.


	2. Lesson

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Once you learn these spells, they will come naturally to you, so remember the basic steps: concentrate on your spell, find your center, and focus your ener- ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

And elder Gerudo threw her scroll down when she noticed her student was looking out the small hut window instead of paying attention to her speech. When the scroll made a loud snap after making contact with the floor, the young buy jolted out of his subconsciousness and returned to his upright sitting position, like any good student would.

It had been 12 short years since his release into the world, but the only things he's seen from it was the hot sand and sun and the deadly sandstorms of the day, which were followed by the frozen winds of the night. His hair was long enough to be tied in a small ponytail. His clothes consisted of a small shawl made of pure Gerudo cloth, a small brown chest piece which he rarely wore due to the heat, large red pants, and light arm warmers. Most of his garments have the traditional Gerudo symbols and colours on them.

The young prince Ganondorf had been spending his years in the hot desert, away from the other female Gerudoes, learning about what any student needed to know: magic, history, and life. Though, during his sit down lessons, he could not stop his wandering mind take him farther than the desert walls. And for this, he was often chided at by his mentors.

"S-sorry, Elder Kotake! I'll pay attention now, I promise!"

"How do you expect to be a great King if you don't pay attention to your lessons?! You'll fall and flop before you even get to the throne!" Kotake exclaimed in a fiery fit.

Kotake, one of the Twinrova sisters, taught- or attempted to teach – the young prince of magic spells and the like. She herself being an ice witch with her fire controlling sister, Koume, the two are known for riding broom sticks and casting spells on weary travelers and forcing them to do whatever they wished. But as of late, they had not been able to join the other women in their heists, mostly due to the aging and restless Ganondorf.

With a withered sigh, she scratched the tip of her large, wart-covered nose with a long wrinkled finger, before letting out another sigh.

"We've went over everything needed today. Now go on, scram! You have an hour before your fighting lesson begins," she finally huffed, waving her wrinkled hand in a dismissing gesture.

"R-really?! Oh thank you, Elder, thank you!" the boy's tired face suddenly lit up with joy, bowing before his teacher before exiting the small hut in a quick sprint. His feet carried him to an old oasis, which was a long way away from the thieves' hideout. He washed his sweaty face with the cool liquid, having it drivel down his tan, sweaty skin. It relaxed him so. He was just about ready to jump in when he heard the sound of galloping horses in the distance. He looked up to see a group of women riding horses. Of course, it was no other than his fellow Gerudo women. He watched as they ran threw a crevasse in the sandy mountains. He wanted a simple peek as to where they were headed, and ran up to the entrance of the crevasse.

He never noticed before, but there was a long path through the valley, and from it blew a wind he never felt before. He ran to the gorge, and the wind blew a little stronger. This wind- it wasn't like the one he was used to. The desert wind always blew sand in his eyes, and it was usually extremely hot in the day and freezing at night. But the wind from the valley was different. It wasn't harsh and strong- it was gentle, and wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold. It played with his hair, which was promptly tied in a small ponytail; it brushed the sweat from his face and exposed skin.

He liked this wind.

He wanted more of this wind… he longed for something like this wind. He began to run. Running towards the source of this wonderful breeze. The farther he ran, the cooler it got, even though the sun was still out. As he ran, he noticed something strange. The rocks that surrounded him… they went from the colour of the sand to a different colour… and it was growing green hair. His mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing. The hard rock road was turning into soft dirt. Yet it was much softer and cooler as it rubbed against his bare feet. This wonderful breeze was getting closer, and so much more desirable.

He made it out of the valley to see a bridge that linked to another valley. Under the bridge was a river… but he had never seen so much water before. And he thought the tiny oasis was a lot! He crossed the long bridge and continued towards the other side. Once he passed the smaller valley, he saw something he had never seen before.

There was more of that strange green hair coming out of the ground, he heard vultures… but the sound they made was much more pleasant, and they were so much smaller. There were strange coloured weeds in some spots in the hair, some pink, some yellow. He looked farther out to see more of this green hair.

And out in the distance, he saw a huge building. It must have been a temple or something. There was a huge wall around it, so it would have been hard for anyone to break in. The young prince was astonished at what he saw. What kind of place was this? He looked to the right of the temple wall to see a smaller village. But the huts- they were huge! Bigger than any of the huts in his village. That village was the base of a large mountain that poured smoke from its summit. He looked even farther out to see a huge waterfall; larger than the one he passed by earlier. Another turn of the head brought him to a strange opening, surrounded by huge weeds with more green hair on them.

All these sights, all these smells. And the wind- this was the source of this wonderful wind.

"Where…am I? What is this…what is this wonderful place?"

His jaw nearly reached the floor in amazement. He looked to his left to see a small sigh. He walked up to it, but there was some wet green hair on it, so it was hard to read. From what he could make out, it said…

"**WELCOME TO HYRULE FIELD."**

"H-Hai-rool Fee-lduh…?" He never heard of such a place, but he liked the ring it had. He wanted to explore this new world. He wanted to run and roll in the strange green hair popping out of the strange smooth sand. He wanted to drink the strangely clear water coming from that huge waterfall.

He wanted this new world for himself.

He was about to take a step forward, but was stopped; it was like someone put their hand on his chest, pushing him back. In the back of his mind, he heard someone whispering to him.

"_Now's not the time. You have a lesson right now, do you not?" _

A lesson… Ganondorf finally realized what that meant. His eyes quickly shot up towards the direction of the sun. An hour had passed.

"M-my fighting lesson!!" He started for the crevasse again before stopping to take another look at this new world. "I'll…I'll be back…I wanna see this world…" and with that, he turned his back to the wind and ran for his horrible desert.

Sadly, that wasn't the "lesson" the deity was referring to. The lesson had a deeper meaning.


	3. Dream

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Another whack on the prince's head made him squeal in pain. The young prince did manage to make it back for fighting lesson – about two hours late, though. Koume and Kotake were rather upset knowing he had disappeared without any supervisors around to ensure his safety. They were, however, relieved for his return.

"I-I'm sorry, Elders! I-I completely lost track of time! It won't happen again!" His constant apologize had become mere clichés to the witches, but his innocent tone always made it hard to reject his apology. The harsh sun had already made its decent over the sandy mountains, so they dismissed him to bed.

The Prince, however, still had his mind set on the world he found outside the walls he was surrounded with. He wanted to ask the witches if they could tell him more about the field he was in. Though, his nervous and timid nature made it hard to explain it to them. He decided to wait until the dawn to ask. Feeling a bit down, he slowly dragged his feet to his hut, which was far too small for a Prince. But he didn't mind. He took off his heavy clothes and put on his sleeping clothes, which was an old pair of shorts. He then laid his head on the small pillow as he lay on the wool carpet floor.

His mind was too full to sleep.

Even when he found sleep, it was overrun with the image. The green hair sprouting from the ground, the huge waterfall that fell over mountaintops, the huge huts, the temple that reached the sky…

But even though his mind saw all these wonderful things, his dream was not focused on them. In his dream, he was walking on those green hairs, so plush on his bare feet. He touched the water in the waterfall, so wonderfully cool and refreshing. He rolled down the hills and yet felt no rough sand. He was happy with these things.

But his main focus was on the wind. It was incredible. This wonderful wind picked him up from the ground, carrying him over the large walls that surrounded the huge temple. It carried him over other huts, over strange people. Their skin was so pale… were they ghosts? But as quickly as the wonderful world appeared, it disappeared. There was nothing but darkness now. Ganondorf feared falling into the abyss, afraid he would land on hard stones. Or worse, never touch ground.

But the wind was still there.

It lifted him up and carried him like a newborn child. It caressed his dark skin, it cradled his frail figure, and it played with his hair. At the end of his dream, he heard a voice. It sounded familiar, yet so foreign.

"The wind… it is blowing…"

A light then glimmered, and his eyes slowly opened. His room- his tent. The green hair on the ground turned back into dust and sand. The huge temple disappeared. And to his dismay, the wonderful wind turned into a hot, muggy, desert wind. He arose from his tiny bed, rubbing away the sleep. But he felt something on his hand. He pulled it away from his face to look. It was water. He then felt something run down his face.

He didn't realize that he was crying.

Once he was able to recollect himself, he put his regular pants on, but left his chest piece and shawl. It was far too hot out to wear more clothes. He left his tiny hut and looked towards the sun.

"Aw crud!" he quickly sprinted to the dining area. Unfortunate for him, most of the food was already taken. It depressed him knowing that there was a shortage of food for his people.

"Guess I'll wait until lunch again."

He wandered around his village, watching his people. Some were rather content with their daily chores in the desert heat. And there were some elders and small children who could not withstand the beating sun.

'_How can they stand this place? Don't they know that there is a cooler place than this…?'_

A shrill cry quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't need to rush, he already knew what happened. He slowly dragged his feet with his head held low to the source of the scream, while the other women ran at alarming paces. He made his way to the center of the growing crowd.

Another woman died of a heat stroke.

As the future king of the Gerudo tribe, it was his duty to see to it that the poor woman had a proper burial. As always. Two of the soldiers carried the dead woman away as the elderly women cried and whispered prayers to the heavens.

"That's the tenth death this month, Ganondorf," said one of the women.

"Don't remind me," he scoffed. He slowly started to walk back to his tent. '_My first day off in two months and now I hafta plan a funeral.'_

He looked off into the distance, wishing the sun wouldn't beat its deadly rays on him and his people. The sand was burning the sols of his feet, the muggy wind blowing sand in his eyes and mouth. Then, in the midst of the terrible wind…

The wind of Hyrule blew.

Ganondorf, snapping out of his trance, was in front of the crevasse leading to Hyrule.

"H-how did I…?" It didn't matter to him. He was drawn to it. He wanted so badly to go there and fulfill his dream. He coulda sworn the wind was calling his name. He took a step forward… but he knew the next step would never come, as it dawned on him that the wind wasn't the only thing calling him.

"Ganondorf! Ganondorf, where have you run off to now?! GANONDORF!!" The raspy voices of the Twinrova sisters could be heard from miles away.

"I don't believe this…" He took one more look at the canyon he so desperately longed to run through to reach the haven on the other side. But he knew he had to wait, and he couldn't hold the want for much longer.

It was at that moment he formed a plot that could possibly get him in serious trouble. But he didn't care. He was the Prince, after all. He should be able to do whatever he wanted. Right?

He looked towards the ground, took one deep breath of the cool air seeping from the tunnel, and ran back to his village.


	4. Escape

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The funeral for another two had just ended as the hott sun went down and the frozen winds started to blow. The Gerudo women ran in fear of being frozen to death by the wiping wind. To ensure the safety of her king, Koume saw Ganondorf to his tent.

"Remember that you have a fighting lesson tomorrow, my dear."

"O-okay, Elder Koume. G'night," the young prince stammered.

"Good night, my dear."

As all the torches went out as the Gerudo went to bed, the young prince lay in his bed, completely restless. He waited for the right time to initiate his plan. Five minutes…ten minutes…about a half hour had passed before he got out of his bed. He grabbed his lantern, and extra bottle of oil, an empty bottle for water, and his spear. Looking from the flap of his tent, he checked to see if there were any lingering soldiers keeping watch.

"Coast clear."

He made a run for the side of a hut, sidled it to the other side, looked again, and did the same for the next hut, and the next and the next. The cold air was wiping at his bare arms and hands. His feet trembled as the cold sand made its way between his toes. The hair on his neck was standing on end in fear of being caught and in fear of dying from the cold. But he kept moving. The dream he had kept replaying in his mind. Every detail memorized, every move; he had committed it to memory. It was written on his heart.

The wind had changed. It went from a wiping, frozen wind to a calmer, cool wind. He was almost free. He was so close; he could taste the wonderful air coming from the crevasse. His dream was almost a reality. It was there in front of his eyes. And yet he knew there was still a ways to go.

"Only one more hut to get by, then head for the oasis," he said under his breath. He glanced from the side of the final hut, and saw what he was hoping he wouldn't see. "Soldiers…!" He remained perfectly still, hoping they would move on to another area. But the soldiers stayed right where they were.

'_Gotta think… I could throw a rock…but what if someone in the hut hears it? Then I'm screwed…" _Ganondorf was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the lizard that promptly made a seat on the boy's lap. When he finally realized that he was being used as a chair, he flicked the lizard away. It made a hiss, which was all that was needed to alert the soldiers. Frantic, Ganondorf quickly crept to the other side of the hut; opposite of which the guards were coming from. He managed to make it to the other side of the hut. The soldiers were so caught up in looking for the source of the sound that they did not notice their future king running away from the land they cherished so dearly.

The oasis was far enough from the village that no one would see him. He ran as if the devil himself was chasing him. The Prince knew if he dared to look back now, his plan would be ruined. He couldn't look back. Not until he was at the oasis. Every step brought him closer to the oasis, but farther from his home. He dropped to his knees once he finally reached the pool. Ganondorf quickly filled his empty bottle to the brim with water, and then set off to the crevasse. He took one look at the gorge, and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He was about to leave everything he knew and loved to explore the world he wished to know and love. He looked back at his village, having the images of the dead women and the dying people.

"I-I have to do this! I might find a place where we all can live! This desert…" He looked at his homeland one last time, "TO HELL WITH THIS DESERT OF DEATH!!"

And with that, he ran through the gorge.

His legs were moving faster than they usually did, his feet leaving dust behind him. He saw the green hairs in the ground again. The wind grew softer against his skin. The frozen air of the desert was left behind with the dust as Ganon grew closer to the opening. He passed the bridge without fear of falling into the waters far down below, which went against his timid nature.

He finally made it to the field. It felt larger than last time. The heavy feeling in his heart dissipated as he inhaled the clear clean air. He was finally there.

And yet he had no idea where to go now.

"…I guess it would make sense to go to the big shrine first…"

His racing heart slowed a bit as he strolled through the dark field. The green hairs were soft against his feet, just as he remembered in his dream. The only light that was guiding him through the large field was his lantern; the moon was starting its cycle a new.

The large temple seemed to get bigger every step he took. His eyes were glued on it and nothing else. It was huge compared to the old Spirit Temple that the elders showed him several years ago. He was nearly drawn to it.

He should have been paying attention to his surroundings, for he would have seen the Stalchild sneaking up from behind. It wasn't until the very last second that Ganondorf felt a foreboding presence in the empty field. Just as he turned to see what was making him feel so uneasy, the monster slashed at him. Ganondorf landed on the soft ground with a small thump, accidentally dropping his spear, which in turn rolled out of his reach. The monster was not much taller than the young prince, yet Ganondorf was terrified. He held the lantern up, hoping the monster would be frightened by the light. The monster was indeed afraid of the light, but it didn't flee. It instead growled, then proceeded to knock the lantern out of the boy's hand. The lantern rolled down a hill, making the boy petrified. Stricken with fear, he clenched his eyes closed, waiting for the skeleton monster to strike him.

Yet the monster did not attack. Ganondorf opened one eye, hoping the monster had disappeared. Apparently, someone had attacked the thing. The prince opened his other eye to see another person standing between himself and the monster. The person in front of him was tall, at least nineteen years of age. They wore a green tunic, with an olive green shawl over it, hanging around his chest. They had some white leggings, and they wore brown gloves and boots. Whoever they were, their hair was gold like the sun, and their skin was pale, like the people in Ganondorf's dream. The person held a sword, and stood in a defensive stance.

But the monster dug into the ground just as the sun began to rise. Both Ganondorf and the stranger sighed in relief. The stranger sheathed their sword, turned to the young prince, then extended his hand. Ganondorf stared at the person's hand, then looked back up to their sky blue eyes. As he reached for the hand, the person spoke with a rather deep voice

"Are you okay, kid?"


	5. Zelda

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ganondorf was so confused. The man who just saved him… what was he? His hair was gold like the sands of the desert. His eyes as blue as the sky. His skin… it was abnormally pale. Was he ill? Was he dying? Was he…was he a ghost?! The prince had no idea of what to make of this situation.

The man in green was beginning to wonder if the boy was still alive in his head. He held his hand in front of the child for a good five minutes. Yet the kid just sat there, staring at the older man's hand. The man cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward for standing there and having a kid stare at him. It was enough to snap the kid out of his thoughts.

Ganondorf grabbed the gloved hand, springing to his feet. "Um…thank you…for saving me…" he whispered, looking away to hid a slight blush that formed on his cheeks. He hadn't blushed like that since that one Gerudo girl, Nabooro, kissed his cheek. Noticing the timid glance, the man gave a small chuckle.

"So what's a Gerudo kid like you doing out in the field by yourself? Did you get lost or something?"

"N-no…I wanted to go see that temple over there…and explore this place…" he explained as he pointed to the giant temple behind the wall.

"Temple? Oh, you mean the castle, don't you?"

"Kah-sill?" Ganondorf stared intently at the Castle as the rising sun made it gleam.

"Yeah. That's Hyrule's Castle. And around it is Hyrule Castle Town. I assume this is your first time in Hyrule?" The man smiled as he told the prince of the area. "What's your name little guy? My name is Raven, I'm a Hylian Knight."

"M-my name is Ganondorf." He stuttered. It was his first time ever introducing himself to anyone. Everyone in the desert knew his name, so there was no need for introductions.

…Ever since he left that hellhole, he hadn't stopped thinking about it. He was trying to escape it, but his mind kept lingering back to it. He stared at the ground, trying to forget it. Then it hit him.

"Hey, Mister Raven, sir. Why is the sand growing green hair? It doesn't do that in the desert…"

Raven stared at Ganondorf for a moment, trying to comprehend what was just asked from him. Ganondorf was embarrassed. He was not used to being stared at, and it made him feel uncomfortable. Then he realized that his question didn't make any sense.

Finally Raven let a small laugh escape his lips, which thru Ganondorf off a bit. Once he calmed down, he smiled at Ganondorf, which made that uneasy feeling return to Ganondorf's stomach.

"You can just call me Raven, kid. And that 'green hair' is called grass. It's a plant that sprouts from the dirt. Kind of like a desert rose."

"Oh! I get it" Ganondorf smiled, now knowing something from the new land.

The young knight looked at the young boy in front of him. He seemed a bit down. Not to mention lost. He felt bad for the kid. There wasn't anyone else around, so it was safe to assume the kid came on his own. And he did say he wanted to explore Hyrule. _'Well, I do have the next few days off…' _the knight finally came up with an idea he was sure they both could agree on.

"How about you and I hang out together for today? I'll show you around Hyrule. Hell, let's explore all over the place!" The moment those words escaped Raven's lips, Ganondorf's face lit up like the stars in the sky. "YEAH YEAH!! I WANNA SEE ALL OF HYRULE!!" The young prince went from a timid little boy to an ecstatic kid.

"Alright, then!" Raven whistled, making a big black and white stallion gallop towards the two. "This is Pueeni, my faithful steed," Raven proudly stated while petting the stallion. Once the horse was calm, Raven picked the young prince up and put him on the horse. Ganondorf didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling in his heart at that moment. He decided to ignore it and focused on what Raven was doing. Raven sat behind Ganondorf and straightened himself out before taking off. As they galloped through the fields of Hyrule, Ganondorf absorbed all the sights around him, trying to commit everything to memory. The sights, the smells. The more he saw the more he wanted.

Finally the two arrived at the drawbridge that separated the fields from the town. The Prince was astounded by how large it was compared to when he first saw it on the other side of the field. As the crossed under the arc, they heard music and laughter, as well as conversations between friends and bargaining with dealers. It was all so new to the Prince.

Raven tied his horse up so the two could explore the town. Ganondorf stood wide eyed at his surroundings. He didn't know what to see first. There were shops all over, some gaming areas here and there. Carts with merchandise were everywhere. But as a smell whipped by his nose, his stomach began to growl. It _had _been a day or two since he last ate. Hearing the roar of his stomach, Raven chuckled a bit.

"Was that your stomach? It sounded like the roar of a _wild boar_!" As Raven laughed at his own joke, Ganondorf felt a pang in his gut. He didn't really understand why, but the words _wild boar_ made him uneasy. He quickly shook it off and chuckled.

"C'mon, I'll get you something to eat. Ever had fish before?"

"Fish? What's that?"

Sadly his question was never answered, because suddenly the trumpets were on full blast. Soldiers were marching in a straight line, followed by what looked like a carriage. And boy, what a fancy carriage! Ganondorf never saw such elaborate lace and gold on a _carriage_ before. Maybe on a tapestry or gauntlets or certain jewelry, but not on a CARRIAGE. People started gathering near the carriage, but some soldiers made a barrier between the crowd and the cart. People were cheering and clapping. Some were even bowing and holding small babies up. Of course, Ganondorf was completely CLUELESS as to what was going on. '_Maybe the wagon is full of presents…!_' Ganondorf was like and little kid: he gets excited when it comes to presents. But due to his background and how his culture raised him to be a thief, Ganondorf thought that was what everyone was doing.

'_They're trying to get on the carriage to get the presents first!'_ "Well I'll show them!" he shouted with enthusiasm, which startled Raven a bit. Ganondorf ran towards that carriage like a cheetah chasing after an elk. Raven was a bit baffled at the sudden outburst. When he realized Ganondorf was running head first into the massive crowd, he tried to stop him in the most cliché way ever known in video gaming and anime/manga history. He thrusted his hand forward and cried out for Ganondorf to come back. You'd think that someone would realize that it doesn't work.

Okay back to the story. Ganondorf somehow miraculously squeezed his way through the crowd, sneaking between the guards, and was at the foot of the wagon. He climbs up onto it, pulling the sheet, which acted as a door, away. Ganondorf was not expecting to see a young woman sitting there. She was just as surprised as he was.

She had long, light brown hair with a headpiece on her forehead. Blue eyes, pale skin; she kinda reminded Ganondorf of Raven. She wore a long pink gown with various gold embroidery. By now, Ganon had established that there were no presents on this carriage. And he also felt impending doom looming over him.

And he was right.

The soldiers loomed over him, and then proceeded to pick him up from his belt. If it was intentional or unintentional, they ended up giving him a wedgie. He squeaked, hoping they would put him down.

"Look at what we've got here!" said one soldier.

"A little shrimp wanting to see the Queen? How scandalous!" Said another.

"What to do with this little trouble maker?" said a third.

Ganondorf was panicking. And that's saying a lot considering who we're talking about. Raven tried to squeeze through the crowd to save his little buddy. But his big stature, compared to that of a small, scrawny boy, made that quite difficult. And what was worse was that thanks to Ganondorf's performance, even more people gathered. Now Raven is completely surrounded. _Just great_.

Ganondorf thought this was it. He'd either be killed or banished from this place, then killed by his surrogate mothers. But he suddenly heard something that sounded like an angel sighing. He and the soldiers turned their heads, confused expressions plastered on their faces. It was quite a hilarious sight, since Ganon's eyeballs were beginning to bulge and water thanks to that wedgie creeping up his rectum.

The woman in the carriage finally emerged. "You may set him down now," she said with a smile. The soldiers looked at each other, and then proceeded to follow their orders. Once his feet met the earth, Ganondorf _picked his wedgie. _Right in front of the_ Queen _and all of the people in_ Hyrule. _He did have a weak point when it came to common courtesy. Well it didn't matter. He felt much better. He looked up at his new savior, admiring her beauty.

"What is a young Gerudo doing all the way out here by yourself? Where are your parents? Or your guardian?" She asked gently.

"Ummm…" Ganondorf was never good when it came to talking to pretty women. Especially his childhood friend Nabooro.

Just then Raven ran up to the two. "M-my Queen! Please forgive him, he's with me…!" Raven explained in a huff as he bowed several times. She listened intently, and then gave a giggle afterwards.

"Please don't worry about it, Sir Raven. And as for Young Ganondorf…" she paused for a moment, "You are forgiven." She smiled when his face lit up.

"Th-thank you Miss…um…"

"I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule."


	6. Rabbithole

Chapter 5

A prince and a princess.

A prince of the desert, and a princess of the holy land.

Perpendicular yet parallel.

They both had a high status among their people. Yet their territory and personalities are different by a long shot. A short, gaunt, timid boy rules over a harsh deadly wasteland known as his desert home. A tall, beautiful, kind woman rules over a wonderful paradise that the goddesses themselves had blessed as the Promise Land of their world.

A simple misconception, a childish mistake. That was all it took to have both of their destinies intertwine, even if it wasn't with one of them directly. Whether it was intentional or fate, it happened.

Ganondorf and Zelda.

Who would have thought that the little boy from the Eastern Desert would be involved with the Queen's future daughter?

After several more bows and apologies, the Queen Zelda dismissed her humble servant and his new friend. Ganondorf didn't really grasp the situation, since the most trouble he'd ever been in was when he looked inside a window of a hut and saw a bunch of Gerudo women naked. That was when he first noticed a difference between him and the women. They had a fat chest and lacked a tail in the front. Apparently they don't like boys peeking on girls.

Back to the main story. The two finally scurried away, the blank stares of the people finally finding interest in other things. Since the more exciting part of the day was over they began wandering around to see if there was any other interesting thing to do. After grabbing a few Goron Manju cakes _(See the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time manga Volume 1 Page 47)_, they did see a few game places. One was a shooting gallery. Of course, they thought it was a good idea at the time, and it seemed simple enough. Simply shoot an octorok with a bow 'n arrow, or something with an elastic sling.

I'm telling you right now. Don't EVER give Ganondorf Dragmire a bow 'n arrow and expect him to shoot at the damn target on the first try. It won't happen. Of course Raven had to learn the hard way. Thank God Raven had good reflexes or the hero of Time would never exist. And also I thank all who get that joke.

…Right, rambling again.

After some more wandering, they stumbled into a small shop, with the words 'HAPPY MASK SHOP' written on the sign. The man behind the counter had a rather peculiar face…or perhaps that was just a mask? Whatever. They tried on a few masks, just for laughs. With Ganny in the Spooky Mask and Raven in the Keaton Mask, they made fun of each other, then had their pictograph taken by the shopkeeper. Of course they looked ridiculous, but they didn't care. The photo had a smiling Ganondorf and Raven. It showed, for once, how much fun Ganondorf was having.

The next game was a Treasure Chest game. The rules: open the chest with the key in order to proceed. Each one went separately. Raven went first, and failed in the second room. Ganondorf, being raised by thieves, and thus knowing more about treasure and treasure chests, made it all the way to the end. Since this isn't the game, and heart pieces don't exist, the final prize was money. Ganondorf felt a slight ego boost, proudly walking out the exit with a 200 Rupee in his hand.

"So what're you gonna do with that, Ganny?" Raven said, emphasizing the nickname 'Ganny'.

It was the first time anyone ever called him 'Ganny'. He had always been called Lord Ganondorf, or Prince Ganondorf, or Your Majesty, or just simply Ganondorf. So to be called 'Ganny' was new. And strangely, he liked the new nickname.

"Not really sure. …You paid for a lot of the stuff here, right?" He said innocently.

"Yeah, I have," Raven grimaced, looking in his nearly empty wallet. He then saw a small hand holding a shiny rupee go near his face.

"You can have it."

Raven felt a bit shocked that a little kid would simply give him 200 Rupees without a second thought or hesitation.

"A-are you sure about that, kid? I mean, it's 200 Rupees we're talking about!"

"I'm sure. You can have it," Ganondorf said with a smile.

Raven hesitantly took the rupee and put it in his wallet. For a few moments they stood in silence before Raven thought of an idea.

"How 'bout we go to the ranch? It's a bit of a ways away from town, but they've got some interesting stuff!"

"Sure! Let's go now!" Ganondorf exclaimed excitingly. He pulled on the older man's hand hurrying through the large crowd. Once they were through the drawbridge, they saw the sun beginning to set over the horizon.

"Guess we'll hafta wait until tomorrow to visit the ranch," Raven said noticing the somewhat tired face of the young Prince. Ganondorf didn't get any sleep for two days, after all. They turned to cross the drawbridge to go to Raven's home for the night. They were a nanosecond too late. The drawbridge was already ascending, showing that night had come. And every night, the drawbridge goes up to keep thieves and monsters out.

Now the two were locked out of the castle town.

"…"

Great.

They both stood there in silence for several moments, thinking of what to do now. That was when Ganondorf saw something small and white wiz by the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and saw a small, white creature. It had rather long, bouncy ears, tiny black eyes, two buck teeth protruding its lips, and a small cotton tail on its back.

"What's that thing?" Ganondorf said, thinking it was adorable.

"Whoa! A bunny rabbit! I thought those things were extinct!" Raven whispered excitingly. He crouched down by Ganondorf, so his head was at the boy's shoulders. The older man brought his index finger up to his lips, in a way that everyone reading would recognize from preschool or kindergarten as the symbol to 'SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YA DAMN BRAT', or 'shhh' for those who would rather this story be more G rated. Sorry, that ain't happening. This is my story and I'll curse all I want.

I gotta stop getting off topic.

If you did the mask side quest in Ocarina of Time and sold the Bunny Hood to the running man in the field (which I have yet to find that bastard), then you would know that in Link's time, bunnies are extinct. So for Raven and Ganondorf to see a rabbit, it's like a little kid going outside and seeing a dinosaur walk by their house. To put it short, it was exciting.

Both stood completely still, not even daring to blink. The small creature stared back into their eyes. Not even the owls or the crickets dared to make a sound in fear to frighten the three. Ganondorf daringly and slowly reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out a Goron Manju cake from earlier. He slowly bent down, offering it to the small rabbit. The rabbit cautiously inched its way towards the cake, glancing between it and the boy holding it. Once it was close enough, it sniffed the cake, took a tiny nibble out of it, and then ran off when it heard a branch snap in the distance. The bunny was long gone, but the memory of it was stuck with the two boys. It was only a moment, but they had an experience that can never be shared again. Reason is because that was the last rabbit in all of Hyrule.

The two set up a small fire and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the wonderful world they were in.


End file.
